


Failed Control

by guineamania



Series: Avengers Recruitment [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted, First Meetings, Gen, Mind Control, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Sam are sent to try and recruit Daredevil. It does not go well when Wanda tries to read the vigilante's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Control

“I’ve heard about him!” Sam exclaimed as Steve turned on his PowerPoint.

“Daredevil, also known as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen,” Steve began, wielding his laser pointer like sword. Sam was actually a much better teacher in the workings of computers than Tony ever had been; he wanted to use one not know how to put one together.

“He’s the guy in the red suit that is defending Hell’s Kitchen ain’t he?” Scott questioned and Steve nodded.

“No one knows who he is but he has outstanding reflexes and fighting skills. He is the man that took down the Russian mob, the Chinese drug smuggling ring and Wilson Fisk,” Steve continued with some grainy photos of Daredevil in action.

“He would be a great addition, he clearly has good morals and it is currently quiet in Hell’s Kitchen anyway,” Scott continued, beaming. He was loving the Avengers life, it was honestly strange being on this side of the law but he was using the suit for good. Plus Cassie was so happy when he brought her in to meet the Avengers. Black Widow was obviously her favourite but by the end of the day she did not want to leave Wanda’s side.

“Exactly!” Steve exclaimed, gesturing wildly with the laser pointer.

“What’s the plan then boss?” Natasha questioned, speaking up for the first time in this discussion.

“We need to go to Hell’s Kitchen to try and pin him down,” Steve stated and was met with nods from those around the room. “But we can’t intimidate him. So I’m going to send Wanda and Sam, you need to try and convince him but don’t push,” Steve continued as the duo in question got to their feet with matching smiles.

 

“So we need to stay calm and be nice,” Sam whispered as they sat on a roof watching Daredevil fight off two muggers who tried to attack on an old woman. He has dispatched both of them within a couple of minutes and Sam was honestly impressed with his skills.

“I can’t feel his mind,” Wanda hissed, dragging Sam’s attention away from the scene below.

“What do you mean you can’t feel his mind?” Sam whispered back.

“She means that she is a mind reader with no sense of privacy,” a gruff voice spoke up from behind the duo. Daredevil has somehow snuck up the fire escape without either of them noticing and now loomed over the two spies.

“Why can’t I see into your thoughts,” Wanda questioned, despite Sam elbowing her to shut up. Steve had said that they must be polite and unintimidating. The way Wanda was glaring at their target was certainly not polite and unintimidating.

“Because I don’t want people like you meddling in my mind,” Daredevil replied coldly.

“Your protection is honestly impressive,” Wanda continued, Sam had given up trying to steer the conversation back to its intended destination.

“Thank you, now why are you both spying on me? I would have thought Avengers would have better things to do than watch a little vigilante like me,” Daredevil smirked, looking down on them both.

“The Avengers what to recruit you onto our new team,” Sam spoke up for the first time in this positively awkward exchange.

“Really, you want me to join your band of misfit superheroes,” Daredevil laughed quietly.

“Yeah,” Sam shrugged.

“How about, no,” Daredevil replied much to Sam’s shock. “I’m perfectly happy where I am thank you very much.”

“Well what about we put you on the call list,” Sam questioned. “That means that we will only call on you if the world is about to be destroyed,” he tried to bargain with the vigilante.

“So you would only need me as a last call?” Daredevil questioned, bringing a smile to Sam’s lips.

“That’s right,” Wanda contributed but her face was still frowning. It was clearly upsetting her that she couldn’t break through the protections on his mind.

“Okay,” Daredevil nodded before disappearing into the darkness. The two avengers just sat there, stunned at his swift appearance and disappearance.

 

“So he won’t join full time but we can call on him if required?” Steve clarified after Sam and Wanda had told him the whole tale.

“Yes but we are no closer to working out his identity,” Wanda huffed. The secrecy surrounding Daredevil was clearly still bugging her and she had spent the whole ride home getting FRIDAY to help in the investigation into Daredevil’s secret identity.

“However we let him keep that secret,” Steve sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation.


End file.
